1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sprinkler mounting device that support units are joined to T-shaped frames and a support bar through screws, thereby providing a strong and firm mounted state and preventing a separation of the support units from the support bar during work even though the mounting device is in an open type that a reducer is fit into a mounting bracket from the front.
2. Background Art
In general, as shown in FIG. 1, a sprinkler mounting device includes: a pair of T-shaped frames 1 mounted on a ceiling parallel with each other at a predetermined interval; a pair of support units 2 perpendicularly standing and joined to the T-shaped frames 1; a support bar 3 disposed on upper portions of the support units 2 in such a way as to cross the T-shaped frames 1; and a mounting bracket 4 mounted on the support bar 3 in a laterally movable manner, so that a reducer 5 is joined thereto.
Conventionally, the sprinkler mounting device is divided into two types: one being a separate type that the support bar 3 is separated from the support units 2; and the other being an integral type that bent portions, which serve the same role as the support units 2, are formed at both end portions of the support bar 3. Moreover, the mounting bracket 4 is divided into a closed type that the reducer 5 is perpendicularly and downwardly fit thereto and an open type that the reducer 5 fit the mounting bracket 4 from the front.
However, as shown in FIG. 1, the integral type mounting device that the support bar 3 is formed integrally with the support units 2 has a merit in that it provides a strong and firm joining structure, but a demerit in that a standardized rectangular pipe cannot be used as the support bar 3 differently from the separate type.
Furthermore, as shown in FIG. 2, the separate type mounting device that the support bar 3 and the support units 2 are manufactured in a separate form has several problems in that it is structurally weak since the support bar 3 and the T-shaped frames 1 are assembled to the support units 2 in a forcedly-fitting manner, and in that a user has to hold the mounting bracket 4 with one hand standing on a foothold since there is no a means for supporting the mounting bracket 4 during mounting work of the reducer 5 in case that the open type mounting bracket 4 to be fit to the support bar 3 is used.